1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound opener for head and neck surgery; more particularly, relates to a device of automatic mechanic wound opener applied to support a wound for head and neck surgery and thus conveniently introduce endoscopes or robotic arms into the wound to evaluate and further treat lesions of head and neck, so that the surgery can be performed smoothly, the wound size can be reduced, and the wound can be effectively concealed from visible.
2. The Prior Arts
Head/neck surgery is usually performed by an open operation. An incision made at head/neck and soft tissues are pulled outwardly for treating lesions. Hence, the traditional head/neck surgery may result in an obvious visible wound. Furthermore, the issues pertinent to postoperative care and cosmetic results of the wound are also encountered.
Endoscopes or robotic arms can be used for solving these problems. During the surgery, an operative space is required to be created at first for smoothly introducing the endoscopes or robotic arms to evaluate and further treat lesions. The head and neck of a human body has many different perplexing soft tissues, like muscles, nerves, glands and vessels. In addition, head and neck have smaller spaces than the other parts of the body for dissection. Until now, no proper wound opener is available for head and neck surgery when the endoscopes or robotic arms are used. As a result, the endoscopes or robotic arms cannot be operated easily, which makes surgical procedures difficult.
Hence, it is required to provide a novel device of automatic mechanical wound opener for head and neck surgery to improve the above-mentioned shortcomings.